Light A Roman Candle With Me (Reupload)
by Tazmaster
Summary: This is a reupload of my Leyna Songfic. So due to it being taken down there are no lyrics sadly. Please read?


**Heyo! I'm here with a Leyna songfic! Fanfiction took it off for the lyrics so there arent any so PLEASE READ THIS WHILE LISTENING TO LIGHT A ROMAN CANDLE WITH ME BY FUN. OR YOU WONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON!**

**Dont forget to review and fave~! P.S: Vote in my poll**

* * *

Leo nervously sat at one of Camp Jupiter's cafes. He had invited her here so he could sincerely apologize for blowing up her camp. He tapped his fingers restlessly on the table, looking at everything surrounding him.

A teen with obsidian hair and a purple toga took the seat in front of him. Leo looked at her, baffled that she actually showed up. "What do you want Leo?" Reyna asked harshly, fiddling with the fabric of her toga. "I wanted to apologize, for blowing up your camp and everything," He started sincerely. "So, I would like to buy you lunch" Reyna raised her eyebrow doubtfully. Leo gulped. "You blew up my home, for that I can never forgive" She stated, getting up from the table. The repair boy grabbed her arm before she left the table. The girl stiffened.

"Please? I am genially sorry, the least I could do is buy you lunch or we can do whatever _you_ want!" He pleaded. Reyna seemed to soften up a bit. "Fine Leo, I accept your offer, but we do things _my _way" The praetor demanded. Leo nodded and followed her out the door.

"This is what you like to do?" Leo asked, staring at the assortment of bookshelves. "You agreed to do whatever I wanted" Reyna stated filling out a paper. "I didn't think it would be _this_ boring!" She grimaced. "Don't you have any movies?" The Supreme Commander asked, walking towards the TV cabinet. "Oh! Let's watch this one!" Reyna looked up from her papers. "What are we watching?" Leo slipped the disc into the DVD player and shuffled, leaning his back on the front of her desk. "Up"

"That was really sad" Reyna sniffled. "I can't believe you've had that the whole time and haven't watched it!" Leo said. "Hey I'm busy!" They ended up talking all through the night about movies and jellybeans for some reason. Best. Night. Ever. She said he could leave, but he was destined to find out more about her. Leo had found out about Reyna's craving sweet tooth, she also was very humorous under all of that armor. He was surprised no one had taken it off.

Something sparked. Something was definitely there, but they hadn't noticed it.

Reyna sang as she filled out the rest of her papers. "You sing?" Leo asked incredibly intrigued. "Sometimes-"Leo cut her off. "Sing for me!" She started caroling and the repair boy listened intently. "You're great!" He exclaimed. The praetor smirked. "You know you should-"

"You talk a lot" She stated. "It's one of my specialties!" He said with a grin.

Leo was starting too really like Reyna, the more armor he pulled off the more he was intrigued.

He remembered when he tried to apologize before, fruitless effort.

He had learned that when she was 12, Percy and Annabeth came to the spa she lived at. It was hard to think Percy and Annabeth were so close to meeting the future lead praetor of Rome.

They tried not to look into the past to much, it was too painful.

The two had become legends in Greek and Roman history, which was a little surprising to Leo considering he was only used for building things.

When Reyna talked about Jason, her eyes hardened like bad memories. Leo lifted her chin to look at her and pulled her into a kiss. Quick, but just as effective. "W-Wha? Ah, uhm, rgh" She sputtered out. He laughed. "I-I…" Reyna stuttered. "We could make it work, Rey, you don't need to be heartbroken anymore" Leo said. "We-we… could…" She whispered the last part, barely audible but Leo caught it. "Really?!" In result his hair burst into flames. Reyna laughed._._

"We could make it work! We could!" He shouted victoriously. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back into a kiss, passionate and long, just as Leo had wished for…


End file.
